Out of the Forest One Day
by India Weasley Took
Summary: Harry Potter and LOTR crossover. You know the world is ending when Frodo walks out of the Forbidden Forest. Humorous. Or I'm trying. Also some action. Is The One Ring what connects these two worlds...and maybe more? Is it a portal?
1. That crazy day

**Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover **

**Out of the Forest One Day **

**Chapter 1**  
  
"No Harry! You can't!"  
  
"Hermione, I'm not taking any chances. What's in that forest could harm us!" Hermione stepped back and Ron took her hand. They cringed as Harry approached the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Come out!" Harry yelled, wand pointed forward. "You coward!"  
  
The bushes rustled. The three friends closed their eyes as out of the forest stepped........  
  
Four really short people.  
  
The little people looked around. They had extremely hairy feet and were wearing the strangest clothes. One had blonde hair, another black, and the other two brown hair. They were looking about in a strange way. Until the one with blonde hair said  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Uhhh I don't think this is the Fires of Isengard." The black haired one took a ring out of his pocket and all of a sudden the camera went in for a close up on him opening his hand.  
  
"HEEEEEY! This is a Harry Potter fanfiction! Bring the camera back on ME!" Harry waved his arms widely.  
  
"I beg to differ." A tall man with a ragged outfit and weapons came out behind them. "I am Aragorn, King of Men, and this is a Crossover fanfiction. So we're ok here." He glanced around. "Hey wait a second.........."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON??" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Aragorn?" Yet another person came out of the forest along with a man with a long white beard. The person resembled an elf, and maybe he was, but he was wearing very strange clothes and carrying a bow and arrow. Ron squealed in fear. The long bearded man was carrying a big staff and wearing white robes.  
  
"Ummmm.......who are they?" Legolas asked, pointing to the three children.  
  
"No idea." Aragorn took an apple down from one of the trees to the small Pippin, who was jumping up and down eagerly. "Where's Gimli?"  
  
"Here!" An extremely short dwark like man came out of the forest last. He was carrying an axe and Harry jumped back sticking his wand further forward. All was quiet until Ron gulped and managed to say "Who are you?"  
  
"Why, we're the Fellowship of the Ring!" Sam said.  
  
"Fellowship of the Ring?" Hermione took a step closer. "I read a book about you!"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes! Oh I know........."  
  
"HOLD IT." Harry yelled. "I'm still confused."  
  
And the eight people who had come out of the forest explained everything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione also explained.  
  
Apparently, the four mini people were Hobbits. They were Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The elf was Legolas, and the dwarf Gimli. The bearded man was named Gandalf. Ron asked if he was sure his last name wasn't Dumbledore, or if he had a brother named Albus. Gandalf said no irritably and turned his back, mumbling something about high wizards.  
  
When all was explained, Harry, Ron and Hermione took the people into the castle.  
  
"Dumbledore will understand." Harry whispered to Ron."  
  
"I dunno." Ron glanced back at the people. "This is pretty weird if you ask me."

* * *

Dinner was strange in the Great Hall that night. Frodo sat with Sam at the table they called "Gryffindor." He was sitting with the boy that was named Harry Potter. They found they had much in common.  
  
"Really? YOU had to battle a giant spider too?"  
  
Sam sat at the same table as Frodo next to the boy named Ron Weasley. He knew what it felt like to be second to the hero.  
  
"Yeah, then you're like, COME ON! I did HALF the work!" Ron said loudly. Sam nodded.  
  
Pippin sat with the Hufflepuffs. He didn't talk. Just ate a lot and chuckled randomly. Luckily, that's exactly what all the Hufflepuffs did as well. He fit in perfectly.  
  
Merry found himself sitting among people they called "Ravenclaw." He felt comfortable among them as he talked about the hardships of being in the Fellowship.  
  
"Yeah it's like you're just THERE." He complained, as the Ravenclaws nodded in agreement. "You don't change the course of the story, but they put you there to fill a gap. Then you don't get to do anything!"  
  
Legolas found himself sitting next to a lady who kept insisting to tell his fortune. But he kept insisting that it was fine, and that he already possessed powers like that.  
  
"I saw it in you the moment I saw you!" she said mystically.  
  
"Yes..........." Legolas eyed her suspiciously and took a sip of wine.  
  
Aragorn was sitting next a particular despicable character who went by the name of Snape. He didn't talk much but would occasionally ask suspicious questions. Aragorn felt very uncomfortable and kept his hand on his sword at all times.  
  
Gimli was sitting next a man named Flitwick, who was his size. It was very nice to be able to talk to someone who knew what it was like.  
  
"Are you ever teased by other people?"  
  
"Oh yes often. See that man? Well, elf. He loves teasing me. But no one tosses a dwarf!"  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
And finally, Gandalf sat next to Dumbledore.  
  
"What kind of wizard are you?"  
  
"I'm a headmaster."  
  
"Ah. Well I'M a WHITE wizard!"  
  
"That's very fascinating!" Dumbledore nodded politely and continued to eat, but in fact, he didn't understand a word Gandalf was saying.  
  
Gandalf didn't understand a word Dumbledore was saying either, although he found it very suspicious that Dumbledore looked like him.  
  
Finally, the meal ended and Dumbledore excused the students.  
  
"Come." He beckoned to the guests. "Madame Pomfrey will show you to your rooms. Please sleep well."  
  
The fellowship looked at each other then back at the teachers leaving. They all got up and left quietly, looking back at the strange group of people. When they had left, Pippin came up rubbing his stomach and grinning.  
  
"That bacon was good!" he said. "I hope they serve second breakfast here!"  
  
Aragorn slapped his forehead and followed a lady out of the Great Hall. The rest followed.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What do you think? It's going to humorous, I just need to think of witty things to say and all that. Please review, and don't review if you totally hate the story. Only review if you have pointers or like it.


	2. The Fellowship's typical day at Hogwarts

**Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover **

**Out of the Forest One Day **

**Chapter 2**  
  
**Author's Note**: Gimli has demanded that I apologize for my misspelling of "dwarf". When Gimli first appeared last chapter, I said "dwark." I am sorry for that. But it HAS given Legolas a funny name to call him, so Legolas thanks me for that.

Enjoy.

* * *

Frodo woke up in the guest room of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was what it was called, as they had learned. Sunlight poured into the room and Frodo could hear Legolas singing "Feelings" in the shower. Aragorn was combing his hair, and Gimli was shaving.  
  
Frodo looked around and saw Merry and Pippin were also just getting up. Sam was still asleep, snoring loudly.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door, and in came a very small and hideous creature. Gandalf gasped and jumped forward, yelling "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Sam jumped in bed and gasped. Then he hid behind the covers of the bed.  
  
Legolas ran out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and bubbles in his hair. He was screeching "I SENSE DANGER. I SENSE DANGER." He reached for his bows and arrows then realized he didn't have them on him.  
  
The small creature backed away in fear and explained.  
  
"Pardon masters, but I am no threat. I am but a house elf, here for your service."  
  
"Elf? Ew." Legolas stuck his tongue out. "He's obviously been possessed by the ring or something, because elves are ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL!" Frodo looked at the creature. "Gollum?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"No sir. Dobby. Dobby the house elf."  
  
"Um ok then."  
  
"I have come to inform you that breakfast is ready. You will take the same seats as last night."  
  
"Oh!" Aragorn came forward and politely pushed the house elf out the door. "Well, we'll be right out." Then he closed the door behind the elf and sighed.  
  
"What a hideous elf!" Legolas said, as he made his way back into the bathroom to comb out his hair.  
  
The friends immerged in minutes, wearing the same clothes. They were walking among the halls along with some students on their way to breakfast, when a little man annoyingly began to zoom around Gimli's head laughing.  
  
"Peeves!" the eight friends heard a student say. Gimli tried to swat him but his hand passed through him like a ghost.  
  
"Look at the little dwarfy!" Peeves laughed. "So small! So sweet!" Peeves cackled. Gimli fumed and turned red.  
  
"BE SILENT YOU FOWL THING!" he roared. With one swoop, Gimli brought his axe above his head and brought it down on Peeves. Too bad Peeves had decided to be solid for that minute. The axe split him in half, sending him to rest for good.  
  
All was quiet in the hall. Then the hall erupted into claps and cheers. Gimli grinned and waved like a movie star till Legolas came up behind him and smacked him on that back of his head.  
  
"Take it easy Gimli. That guy wasn't bigger then a lunchbox." Gimli mumbled to himself and sulked all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
At breakfast, Trelawney kept asking Legolas if he and Aragorn were an item, and this annoyed Legolas very much till he ended having to pretend to spill hot tea on her so that she'd leave finally. When she was gone, he leaned over to Aragorn and said "Who told her????"  
  
The Hobbits learned they would have to attend classes with the students. Sam and Frodo went to Charms with the Gryffindor people. In Charms they were learning a simple spell to make themselves invisible for a while. When Frodo was asked to demonstrate, he slipped on the ring quite easily, and Professor Flitwick was very pleased.  
  
Merry and Pippin went with Hufflepuff to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts. They each received wands from the teacher for they were dealing with a boggart again. Merry's turned into a ring wraith, and with the spell, Merry managed to give it the head of a chicken.  
  
Pippin's turned into a duck with horns, although no one understood why. Pippin explained he had always found the idea quite frightening. Merry rolled his eyes and slapped Pippin.  
  
Legolas and Gimli went with Hagrid to help with his Care for Magical Creatures class. One boy with silver hair and two dumb looking friends in the class couldn't stop snickering. Gimli advised Legolas to go stand behind him to keep an eye on him, so he did. All was going well, until Legolas heard the boy says something about "stupid ass pointy ears". With one motion, Legolas took a bow from his back and pointed it at the boy's head.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" he breathed. The boy squeaked "no" and was silent for the rest of class. But after the class was over, Hargid had a talk with Legolas about discipline. Gimli snickered. "Dwark." Legolas whispered at Gimli, and Gimli fumed. (A/N: See Author's Note at beginning)  
  
Aragorn stayed with Snape in the dungeons. All the children loved him much more then Snape, and eventually Snape asked Aragorn to leave. So Aragorn went to find Legolas.  
  
Gandalf wandered the grounds, examining this strange place with disgust. It was such a slam at their world, it was obvious.  
  
All through the day, Frodo went to wizard classes and learned the strange ways of these odd "humans." But he wondered, would the evil forces follow him here too? He couldn't stay here too long. It would only put these people in danger.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yay! I know that chapter was pretty pointless, but I just wanted to show the two worlds colliding. Please review. Next chapter soon. 


	3. Into the pensieve

**Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover **

**Out of the Forest One Day **

**Chapter 3**  
  
**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I am definitely ready to write lots of chapters but right now I am juggling three stories at once: my third Ron and Shanon, this one, and one on Fiction Press. So just give me some time. I don't want to rush it and make it bad!  
  
Ok enjoy!

* * *

"No........see.......a wand is like a magical.......stick."  
  
"Stick?"  
  
"Kinda. Well, it's made out of cool stuff. Like.....phoenix feathers or unicorn hair."  
  
"Oh. So, a......a.........huh?"  
  
Harry was trying to explain wands to Frodo, but Frodo could not grasp the concept. He just didn't understand how a simple piece of wood could create magical spells.  
  
"Umm.....let me think....." Harry looked around trying to think of a way to explain. Ron jumped in with an explanation.  
  
"You're old wizard guy! He has a staff! Our wands are like mini staffs!" Ron smiled triumphantly at his explanation as understanding dawned on our little friends.  
  
"OH!" Frodo and Sam nodded. "So, they're like small orbs of magical energy harnessed into a fabricated man made thing." Ron stopped grinning and frowned.  
  
"Uh sure. Yeah." He scratched his head, and pondered on the big words. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes something like that." She said with a smile.  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked. "That ring?"  
  
"That ring is dangerous!" Sam interrupted. "Mr. Frodo can't tell you anything about it."  
  
"Sam, relax! I can tell them a bit." Sam grumbled as Frodo took the ring out.  
  
"See, this is the one ring. It was forged in the Fires of Mount Doom by the Dark Lord Sauron. The only way I can destroy it is to throw it into the fires of Mount Doom."  
  
"Gee, how cliché!" Ron laughed. Hermione slapped and he stopped immediately.  
  
"That sounds............a lot more complicated then our story." Harry said. In his head he was thinking "I wanna go on a big adventure to a volcano! No fair!" He sulked and Frodo went on to explain the rings that were given to the dwarf lords, the elves, and the men, and the rest. By the end, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were fully engrossed with the story.  
  
"AWESOME!" Ron yelled. "Tell the dragon part again!"  
  
"Dragon?" Frodo looked puzzled. "My uncle fought one but.............."  
  
"He means the dragons that the Ring Wraiths fly on, Mr. Frodo." Sam cleared things up.  
  
"Oh!" Frodo explained the story again. Ron's eyes were wide and he giggled randomly sometimes.  
  
When he was done again, Harry wondered what else to show them. Almost all had been shown. Even secret passages. Then it hit him. The pensieve.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to show you something." Harry took the two Hobbits by the hand and pulled them along the hall to Snape's office.  
  
"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione whispered. Harry grinned.  
  
"To Snape's pensieve." He whispered back. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
"Yeah, good idea Harry!" Ron laughed. Hermione glared at him and he stopped immediately.  
  
"We can't Harry! We'll get in trouble!"  
  
"Not if we're invisible!" Harry pulled out of his bag his invisibility cloak. Hermione looked at it, sighed, and got under it with Harry and Ron. The hobbits gasped.  
  
"Where'd they go???" Sam gasped. Frodo looked around. He heard a laugh and Harry's head appeared floating in mid air.  
  
"Don't worry!" Harry pulled the cloak off completely. "This is an invisibility cloak. It makes me invisible!" Ron and Hermione immerged. "To get to where we're going, I need it. You should put that ring on."  
  
"NO!" Sam jumped in front of Frodo. "He can't! The dark lord will see him!" Frodo put his hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Only for a bit Sam."  
  
"But Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"No, it's ok Sam. I'll put it on just for the little bit." Sam was about to protest, but he sighed and let him do so.  
  
Sam got under the invisibility cloak grumbling to himself. Then the other three slipped under it, and Frodo heard their footsteps. Harry left the smallest sliver of his coat outside of the cloak for Frodo to follow. Frodo took a deep breath and slipped on the ring.  
  
He was in a strange place. Around him things blew and there was loud noise. He could just faintly see the four of them in front of him. But wait...........they had an invisibility cloak on. How could he see them? Wasn't he in a different realm as soon as he put this ring on? Yes, he was. But then how could he see his friends here? Past the cloak?  
  
Before he could think about it anymore, Harry was telling him to take the ring off. He took it off and the blowing stopped. Everything was normal. Frodo blinked. What was that? Was this ring linked to other worlds? Was it...........  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Well here we are!"  
  
Frodo looked around. They were in an office like place with lots of bottles and potion like things. In front of them was a desk. It had papers and quills scattered all over it. Quite messy too. But the thing that caught Frodo's eye was a giant cauldron like thing on the desk. It was steaming and Harry walked up to it and grinned.  
  
"What is this?" Sam asked, peering into it on his tippy toes. The contents were swirling around and looked very hot.  
  
"This is a pensieve." Harry pointed to it. "Uhh....how do I explain this?"  
  
"Let me!" Hermione pushed in front of him and stepped over to where Frodo and Sam were standing, looking at the pensieve.  
  
"It's a memory device."  
  
"It helps you remember things?"  
  
"No, you can extract memories into it and keep them there. It's like, if you feel you have too many memories you can keep them in here." Hermione smiled at the Hobbit's amazement.  
  
"Let's go!" Ron was about to go in but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Wait! Let me just explain one more thing to them." He turned to the Hobbits. "This is our potion teacher's pensieve. It's his memories. Some of them are..........pretty funny." Harry snorted and Ron stifled a laugh. Ron coughed, and it sounded like "underwear."  
  
"Anyway," Harry smiled and leaned over the cauldron. "Here we go!" All of a sudden, he was gone, sucked into it. Ron went next. Hermione motioned to the Hobbits.  
  
"Stand on the desk!" she said. The two of them climbed up on it, and they too were sucked into the swirling bubbling liquid.  
  
They were in a living room like place. Children were everywhere. They were running around smiling with birthday hats on and confetti was everywhere.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge purple dinosaur burst in yelling "HO HO HO, HEY KIDS!!!!" Most of them ran to him, but one didn't.  
  
It was toddler Snape. He was screaming his lungs out as the dinosaur ran at him yelling "HEY THERE NOW KID. DON'T CRY."  
  
They were sucked out immediately.  
  
The five of them sat on the ground of Snape's office, panting.  
  
"What WAS that thing???" Ron gasped.  
  
"Poor Snape..........." Hermione sniffed. "Such sheer terror........"  
  
"And I don't blame him......" Harry rubbed his bottom, sore from falling out of the cauldron.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Frodo asked, confused.  
  
"No." Harry replied sharply.  
  
They were all quiet. Then Ron spoke.  
  
"Never in fact." He gasped, his eyes wide. "Was that thing a deatheater or what?"  
  
"Maybe a new form of orc......" Sam whispered to Frodo. Frodo nodded. With that, the friends left the offi,ce invisible.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What do you think? I know Barney isn't really that old but, it's just so funny!

I need to thank people now: my reviewers, readers, Linkin Park for being my background music, and my brother Charles for helping me with the plot. He's eight.  
  
AHEM NOOO thanks to my other brother Teddy..............ahem Ok that's enough. Next chapter soon.


	4. Pippin rides a Hippogriff

**Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover  
  
Out of the Forest One Day  
  
Chapter 4**  
  
**Author's Note**: Yay! More reviews from really awesome people! I didn't think people would like this story so much, considering there are millions of LOTR Harry Potter crossovers. But I'm glad you guys like it! Ok, let's get started!

* * *

Frodo ran after dinner all the way to the room. He had to ask him more about the ring, if it had further powers, if it connected other worlds together. He had so many questions about that day's experience. Aragorn hadn't come to dinner on account of being too tired, so Frodo went straight to the room after. He burst in on Aragorn singing "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff.  
  
"Aragorn?" Frodo walked in. Aragorn jumped and clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I don't have the CD!!!! It's Legolas's! I...............oh it's you Frodo." He sat back, relaxed and smiled nervously. "Do you want something?"  
  
"Aragorn, do you know anything peculiar about the ring?" Frodo sat in a chair at the edge of the bed. Aragorn sat up straight and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did something happen?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well........." Frodo took the ring out and fingered it nervously. He looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Today Harry, Ron, and Hermione took me and Sam to one of the professor's offices, and we weren't allowed to be there, so, Harry had to put on an......an......invisibility cloak." Aragorn nodded and Frodo continued. "And no ones supposed to see you when you have it on right? I used the ring to be invisible........" He saw Aragorn's eyes flare and he continued quickly. "And when I put it on, I could see them. I could see them with the ring on but not off."  
  
Aragorn got up and paced the room slowly. He was thinking, Frodo could see that. He took a deep breath and looked at Frodo.  
  
"So you think the ring connects worlds?" Frodo nodded. Aragorn frowned and rubbed his eyes. "It's complicated......." He said "But.......believable. Perhaps other invisibility items connect to this one realm the ring takes you to?" Frodo pondered on this. Very possible.  
  
"This is something new..........." Aragorn approached Frodo slowly. He gazed at the ring and squinted. "Very new indeed..........."  
  
The door banged open and the other Fellowship members entered. Gimli looked slightly fatter and Legolas had a beer bottle.  
  
"Good food!" Gimli belched. Merry and Pippin came in swaying and singing  
  
"Oh we are two happy bunnies! Two happy bunnies may we be! Pink bunnies...........slippers........." Pippin hiccupped and fell on the bed, followed by Merry. They were snoring in no time. Gimli went into the bathroom and Legolas took his shirt off to change into sleeping wear. Frodo looked at Aragorn who was getting up to go to bed too.  
  
"Later." He patted Frodo on the shoulder and went to the dresser to get his stuff.

* * *

"This be a Hippogriff." Hagrid patted the large creature on the back and Pippin munched on the sausage in his hand nodding. Ron looked disgustingly at him then back at Hagrid.  
  
"They're proud creatures. You in Gryffindor will remember Buckbeak from yer third year. But you Hufflepuffs haven't encountered one cause I didn't get a chance to show ya." he coughed and Hermione smiled, remembering when they helped Buckbeak escape. Hagrid glanced at them and continued. "Well, 'ere it is now!" he said loudly.  
  
The Hufflepuffs oohed and aahed in amazement at the big winged creature. Harry sighed remembering his flight on the amazing bird.  
  
"Now, please take these notes down..........."  
  
The students reached for their notebooks and quills and began to write what Hagrid was saying. But Harry gazed off into space, smiling. Pippin stuffed the rest of the sausage in his mouth and whispered to Harry "What you thinking about?"  
  
Harry looked at Pippin and grinned.  
  
"Just recalling my flight on a hippogriff." Harry nodded towards the animal and Pippin looked at it, cheeks bulging. "It was amazing." Harry went on to recall his experience and how it felt. Pippin stood in awe, amazed. How he wanted to feel the same way Harry did. How he wanted to feel the wind in his face and the feeling of no boundaries. Pippin bounced up and down from the excitement. Harry laughed.  
  
Soon the students were done with notes. Hagrid cleared his throat and said  
  
"Now.......who wants to ride 'er?"  
  
Pippin's hand shot up at light speed and he bounced up and down above the students heads. Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Well let's give our........errr.......exchange student a try!" Pippin pushed his way out of the crowd and up to the Hippogriff. He was beaming.  
  
"Ok, now just put yer hand on him and stroke 'im. Let 'im know yer no threat." Pippin stroked the Hippogriff slowly and felt it's feathers. They reminded him very much of the eagles Gandalf had.  
  
"He likes ya!" Hagrid laughed and Pippin grinned.  
  
"Ok, up ya go!" Hagrid lifted Pippin up onto the Hippogriff and set him up straight.  
  
"Ok now.........." Hagrid left the side of the Hippogriff as Pippin stroked him gently. "Just kicks it's sides a bit and............"  
  
Pippin did so. And all of a sudden, the Hippogriff was off. It was running, running, running till it shot into the air and Pippin was flying!  
  
**PAUSE IN THE STORY**  
  
**A/N**: Heh sorry bout this folks. Just thought you'd wanted to know this. Ya know, right about now, it might be nice if you started playing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion and skipped ahead in the song to the really loud emotional part ok? Great! Let's go on!  
  
**END PAUSE**  
  
He was flying! Flying across the sky. Pippin was screaming his lungs out but it felt great! His eyes watered and he felt the wind hitting his chest right on. He yelled and laughed and cried at the same time. The Hippogriff swooped down on the water and Pippin let go and brought his hands behind him in a shot that looked suspiciously like the one from the third movie!  
  
Pippin looked down in the water and saw his reflection. It shined back at him and he smiled. Then the Hippogriff flew over the forest. Pippin was laughing so much, he didn't notice the commotion in the middle of the forest. Birds were flying away and there were yells. The trees rustled and he could hear roars. He glanced at it quickly, puzzled.  
  
"What could be there?" he thought. But the Hippogriff turned around and went back to the grounds where the class was. It sped to the ground at an amazing speed. Everyone was clapping. Pippin was crying from the amazement and Merry ran up and asked how it was immediately.  
  
"Amazing!" Pippin laughed. Harry nodded.  
  
"Told ya." Harry grinned and patted Pippin on the back who was making squeaking noises and whispering "Again! Again! Heheheheheheheheheh....."  
  
They walked back to the castle after class, happy and giddy, unaware of the danger approaching.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah well kinda short. But ok I guess right?  
  
Ron: I hated it. Where was I???  
  
Me: Gaaah stop it Ron! You'll come later!  
  
Pippin: I liked this chapter.  
  
Ron: Well DUH you nimrod sausage eater! It was all about YOU!  
  
Pippin: Hee hee.....  
  
Me: You guys be quiet! Ok everyone, please review! Next chapter soon!  
  
Ron: Vote Ron for president!!!  
  
Me: OH BE QUIET!

Pippin: Hee.....I like sausage


	5. Flatulence and pictures

**Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover**

**Out of the Forest One Day**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated! But I was really really busy with stuff, but, I am back! This story may take a little more time because I'm concentrating on my other story, but, I'm working on it ok? Thanks!

Pippin: I like the story.

Me: Thank you Pippin. Ok onward.

Ron: I hate it.

Me: Yeah well Ron you should just wait. You'll get a moment.

Ron: No I won't. I never well. Never.

Me: Now Ron.........

Ron: NEVER!!! WAAAAAH!!! runs away

Me: Uh hehehehe ok.

* * *

Frodo kicked the ground angrily, and little bits of grass came up. He looked at the Forbidden Forest.

"I wonder why it's so forbidden.........." He thought to himself. Curious, Frodo got up and began to walk towards it. He felt his ears stinging, probably because he wasn't allowed to go in.

"We came out of it...........so it can't be that bad can it?" He got to the edge of the forest and peered in. "Isn't it just like the forest that treebeard's in?" Frodo squinted and tried to see further but he couldn't. He took a step into the forest, then stopped. He didn't sense anything, so he continued on. He took another step, then walked in fully.

But at his fifth step, Frodo's ears pulsed. He heard something. But it wasn't close. It was far inside the forest. Suddenly, his head thumped. He could hear his heart beating and he suddenly had the urge to continue.........and to put the ring on.

Frodo felt himself being pulled into the forest. From the middle of the forest he could hear them.............ringwraiths. They screeched loudly. Frodo let his eyes close and he brought the ring up to his finger...........

"MR. FRODO!!!"

Frodo gasped and turned around. He looked around. He was in the forest. Quickly he stomped over the under brush and got out to see Sam standing in the field, yelling his name.

"FRODO!!!"

Frodo ran over to Sam and tapped him on the back.

"OHHHH MR.FROOOOODOOOOO!!!"

"Sam I'm right here."

"FRODOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Sam?? Sam!"

"HELLOOOO??? HEY DI HI!!!"

"SAM TURN AROUND!!"

Sam spun around on his heel and grinned.

"There you are! Come on now! Dinner time."

Frodo nodded and began to follow him. But he turned around once more and looked at the forest.

'Something's coming.' He thought. 'I know it.'

* * *

Dinner was once again a fabulous meal. Frodo was quiet all the way through. Sam chewed loudly and wondered what was wrong. He didn't eat. This wasn't unusual for Frodo, but, still. He looked awfully pale.

"Mr. Frodo are you alright?"

"Yes Sam..........."

"Would you like some strawberries and cream?"

"I can hardly remember the taste of...."

_Psss......Frodo! Wrong script! That's the third movie!_

"What?"

_Yeah. Check the script._

"Oh, yeah sorry. I mean: No thank you Sam. I'm fine."

Dinner was finished and the students piled out slowly until only the Middle Earth gang was left.....and one boy. He came running up to them with a big mechanical object in hand.

"Excuse me!" he said with an enormous idiotic grin on his face. "May I take a picture?"

"A what?" Legolas asked.

"A picture."

"What is this.....pick...choor...or which you speak?" Legolas said, trying to sound wise and elf like, at which he did not achieve.

"It's like freezing a moment in time. And you can look at it later."

"Fascinating!" Gimli grinned and struck a vogue pose. "How do I look?"

"Why Gimli!" Pippin said stupidly. "I had no idea you were a model!"

"Yes I worked for Dwarf Modeling for quite some time."

"My name is Colin Creevey by the way." The boy said. "If you could all just stand together........." The all stood in a row with the hobbits in front and smiled, just like the promo pictures. Colin gave a thumbs up and held the camera in front of his face.

FLASH

The camera went off. Colin put it down and smiled.

"Thanks guys I.........." FART

A horrible stench erupted from Gimli's direction. Colin's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell over with a girlish sigh.

"GIMLI!!!"

"WHAT???" Everyone moved quickly away and Gimli was left alone with his horrible stench.

"OH GOD! We talked about this!" Gandalf said angrily. "What did I say???"

"Farting, farting is not nice........Farting, farting it kills mice.....and people." Gimli said slowly.

Gandalf nodded.

"Now come on....let's get this boy some help." Aragorn said, and he picked up Colin over his shoulder. The group left for the hospital wing. Frodo ran up to Aragorn.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered. Aragorn looked down at Frodo.

"The......." He began.

"Yes."

Aragorn nodded.

"Later." He mouthed, and they continued on.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review! I need feedback! Hope you all like it! Thanks!

By the way, thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are so awesome!

Ron: I hope you're all praying for me. I have no part in this.

Pippin: You will my good friend.

Ron: Hey you shut up! India likes you better!

Me: Hey you two! Relax!

Ron: PRAY FOR ME REVIEWERS!!!

Me: BE QUIET!!!!!!!!


	6. Tree Huggers

**Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover**

**Out of the Forest One Day**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: **Hahaha yes I am back already! These chapters are coming faster because I got some good ideas. And as promised......

Thank you** Cary Ezquerro** for all your fabulous ideas. They will be seen throughout this series. Yay wahoo for you. Hope you're happy. Opa. Or however the Greek spell it. Cause we thought of them at the greek thingy.....yeah........

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Aragorn was practically pulling his hair out trying to figure out what Frodo said.

"Ringraiths? No Frodo. They couldn't follow you here."

"Aragorn, if we could come here, so can they!"

"But we're putting these people in danger!" Aragorn said. He sighed and waved his hand.

"Go eat breakfast." He said plainly. Frodo shrugged and went off to the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore stood up proudly and tapped his glass for quiet. The students ceased to talk except for one annoying fifth year at Ravenclaw table who kept talking and talking loudly.

"As you know......." Dumbledore began, but the student was talking and laughing very loudly.

"I........." Dumbledore glared at the student, but he still didn't stop talking. Everything was quiet except for his jabbering, until a Hufflepuff across the room yelled "SHUT UP!!" and threw a wine glass at his head.

The smashing echoed in the Great Hall and the Ravenclaw fell to the ground, unconscious. Dumbledore sighed and pulled out an intercom from underneath his table and pressed a button, then spoke into it "Uh, janitors, we need a clean up in aisle 3. Aisle 3, clean up. Thanks." Then he put it back under his table and two men came and picked up the kid, and carried him out.

"Now anyway," Dumbledore said smiling calmly. "From now on, I think my name shall be Dumbleya."

"HAAAAAWHAAAAT???" Profressor Flitwick said, just like Dave Shepell. But Dumbledore swatted him in the face and he fell off his chair, rubbing his face.

"Anyway, that's my new name." He smiled kindly at the students. It was dead quiet. You could hear a pin drop. One person coughed.

"Ok, for the new announcement." Dumble....err....Dumbleyadore cleared his throat and began. "I have decided to kill the squid in the lake so we can make it a recreational swimming pool." Profressor Mcgonagall coughed and choked on her wine at these words. Dumbledore eyeballed her then continued. "And I'm tearing down the Forbidden Forest to make an oversized tennis court."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" A dementor by the door suddenly cried out and ran out the door, all the way down to the forest, and began hugging the trees.

"He'll get over it." Dumbledore said smiling. "Just another tree hugger dementor. So many these days.........." Then he sat down and everyone began talking again and eating.

Aragorn leaned in towards Dumbledore and whispered "Sir, I do not think it wise to cute down the forest. There are monsters in there you do not want out."

Dumbledore looked at Aragorn from under his spectacles.

"We will deal with them." He said. "Please enjoy your meal." Aragorn frowned, but continued to eat, his stomach tight.

* * *

Two dementors were out on the grounds, walking and talking.

"So, ummm Frank, I didn't know you were a tree hugger. But after that spectacle at dinner..."

"Yeah Paul I am. I really believe in Save The Trees. I'm Green Party."

"Really?"

"Yeah I voted for Nader you know."

"Who's Nader??"

"OH MY GOD!! You don't know who NADER IS?? Who'd you vote for anyway Paul?"

"Pat Buchanan."

Frank stared at Paul.

"You're from Florida aren't you?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason. Wanna a cigarette?"

The two dementors continued on, looking out at the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mwa ahahahahah. Evil tree hugging dementors! I hope that chapter was funny, even for non-Americans. Action will be starting soon!

Ron: You didn't even MENTION me in that chapter!

Pippin: She didn't mention me either.

Me: Yeah. See? Plus you get your own series with Shanon.

Ron: RON FOR PRESIDENT.

Me: SHUT UP!!!


	7. Goodbye Forbidden Forest

**Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover**

**Out of the Forest One Day**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: **First of all, I made some slight changes to the previous chapter with the whole Dumbleyadore thing. Please go back and take these into account.

And wow, my reviewers rock so hard! You guys are the best, I swear! Really, I mean it. I never thought you guys would like this story. My friend **Cary, my brother, and I** are now working on this story sort of together, so, think of them when reading! Lots of these ideas are us **brainstorming together!**

Thanks again! Keep the reviews coming!

Fish: Hey that dance routine isn't a bad idea!

* * *

The next day, a big construction team came from Hogsmeade to tear down the forest. Dumbledore talked with them for quite some time in his office till they decided it would be best to just use the one sweep method, which would dispose of all the trees immediately in one big swoop. 

"Ok, Mr. Dumbledore. You'll have those trees gone in no time." The chief worker said getting up.

"Thank you so much!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "And it's Dumbleya."

"Umm right. Ok, well, let's get down to the forest and see how to do this."

As Dumbleya came down to the forest, they saw almost the entire school had lined up to watch this amazing spectacle. Never had a headmaster decided to chop down the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbleya...GOD! I'm tired of this! DUMBLEDORE was followed by the workers and a huge machine that wizards used to slice down trees and destroy buildings. He stood in front of the forest and looked at the trees. The head worker came up next to him and surveyed them as well.

"Yep, they're pretty well rooted." He said, shifting his weight to the other leg. "We're going to need extra slicers."

He turned around and gave a motion to the machine driver, who pushed a button and twelve more scythes appeared in front along with the six that we're already there.

"Everything ready Mr. Dumbleyadore?" The head worker asked.

"Hmm.......yes, I suppose so. Carry on."

Dumledore stepped back and the head worker gave the signal. The driver began forward when there was a cry heard.

"SAVE THE TREES!!!"

Dumbledore slapped his forehead and the head worker glared.

"What the....." He ran to the trees and saw that a dementor had chained himself to the trees.

"What the hell is this???" The head worker asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry!" Dumbledore said sighing. "That's Frank, our tree hugger dementor. Let me take care of it."

With one motion of his wand, Dumbledore swooped Frank of the tree and sent him flying towards the castle, as he yelled

"You'll see!!! Just wait!!! I WILL AVENGE THE TREES!!!"

The students all watched as he soared over them.

"CHIPMUNKS!! AVENGE YOUR FRIENDS!!!"

Frank hit the doors of the school with a bang and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ok....." The head worker was standing there with a look of disbelief on his face. "I don't know what that was about, but, carry on."

The driver nodded and drove straight at the tree with full force. As he drove forward, the scythes came shooting out. The students gasped and jumped back, and with one fast one second motion, the trees we're all chopped, and they all fell down with a gigantic boom. Everyone covered their ears as sawdust and pine needles flew everywhere. After five minutes, it all stopped and the students and teachers took their hands down, looking at the trees in amazement.

Dumbledore did not seem phased. He just walked over to the head worker who was now chewing gum loudly and said

"So, when will this all be cleaned up so I can have my tennis court?"

"Soon, Mr. Dumbleyadore. Soon. For now, lets start the clean up." He waved his wand and workers appeared who went into the forest and began waving away dead things so they'd disappear.

Dumbledore nodded in approval and slowly walked back up to the castle. The students stood in awe, and slowly they all dispersed, group by group, whispering and peering back at the forest.

"Dumbledore's gone completely mad." Ron whispered in a squeaky voice. "Completely and utterly mad."

Harry nodded and looked down at Frodo.

"What do you make of it?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, running his hand through his hair. "Do you think that.....ring of yours has a negative effect on us here?"

Frodo pulled the ring out of his pocket. It had already been proved that this ring, and other invisibility items like the cloak, we're all linked to another realm where you could enter any world. Now it was becoming more complicated.......

* * *

It was well into night when the workers finally cleared away most everything. But one worker was still working hard near the back of where the Forbidden Forest had once stood. The head worker came out and looked out at him.

"OY!" He yelled. "Come on in, we're done!"

"Well," the worker turned and yelled back at the head worker. "There's these bits of black cloth I can't get up off the ground!"

"Come on in anyway!" The head worker yelled. "We'll get them later!"

The worker shrugged and dropped his work items, then ran across to the other man. They walked slowly back up to the castle. As the big doors closed behind them, the black "cloths" slowly rose from on the ground and black horses appeared beneath them. They held long knives and all stood in a row. They were ringwraiths. They had come for the ring.


	8. Old Pals from the Peanut

**Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover**

**Out of the Forest One Day**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: **After a long break, in which I wrote an entire story, and got high school sorted out, I have thought of lots of ideas (with help from Cary. Everyone say thank you Cary!!)

Ron: About time. I really hope the reviewers were praying for me.

Pippin: chomp

Ron: Not you again.

Me: Be nice Ron. Pippin, don't eat plastic, it gives you diarrhea.

Pippin: So do grapes!

Ron: And presidential elections.

Me: Tell me about it. Onward.

* * *

The ring wraiths gave out loud cries and their horses reared back, neighing and screeching with their masters. The ring was closer than they had expected. Now they could feel its power, its calling, its wanting to go home, its smell.... 

Well, no, not it's smell.

Anyway, the horses began to gallop across the dead Forbidden Forest, killing small animals as they went. Dust flew behind them and the ring wraiths could feel the ring grow closer. Its power pulled them to a castle at the opposite side of the island. Whoever had the ring would die. And they knew who it was. He would not live for any longer.

The ring wraiths stopped at the castle and their horses reared up again, whinnying. The doors were closed, but with one screech from each ring wraith, they blew away from their hinges (upstairs, Dumbledore was too mesmerized by fungus on the wall to notice.)

The ring wraiths charged into the castle, on horses. But soon their horses stopped abruptly. The ring wraiths tried to make them go further, but nothing worked. Even their powers from the Dark Lord (Sauron, not Voldemort) did not work. Something, a power, in the castle, was stopping them.

The ring wraiths dismounted and floated off the ground into the castle. The ring was even closer now. They could sense it. One made a hideous, not-for-the-dinner-table sound, and screamed. It floated forward, and the others followed.

They were gliding smoothly, when suddenly, they heard a noise from around the corner. They stopped and listened. It was two people talking...

"I voted for Bush!"

"You IDIOT!"

"Frank, the world does not revolve around the environment."

"Sure it does! The world IS the environment!

"Huh yeah...."

The ring wraiths looked at each other in a clueless way, then, assuming that this was an inferior race, jumped out and screeched. But what they saw made them scream and jump back. The other cloaked figures also jumped back and screamed.

"KILL IT FRANK!"

"What the...?!?"

Each group stared at each other, looking up and down. There was something familiar about these people....but...what....

"AH HA!" Frank jumped forward and laughed. "I know you! Peanut convention '93 right?"

One of the ring wraiths slowly lowered his sword and stepped forward shyly.

"Hey yeah! Almonds lecture, right?" he said, growing more comfortable now.

"Yeah!"

"Nice to see you!" They went up and hugged each other warmly with a pat on the back.

"How you doing?" Frank asked.

"Good. Got a job for some hot shot named Sauron. Wants us to kill a guy with a ring or something."

"So I've heard."

"How about you?"

"I suck people's lives out."

"Nice."

They chatted for a bit more, and then said their good byes. Each group carried on.

Isn't it nice to see old friends?

Anyway, the ring was even closer now, they could sense it. They walked into a corridor with two doors. The ring's power was strongest from the left one, so they pushed the door open and ran in.

Four small short figures were laying in their beds.

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


End file.
